The present disclosure relates to a toilet. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a toilet including a ventilation system for exhausting odorous air therefrom.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for toilets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as heretofore described.